The Queen's Sparrow
by sara-what's-her-face
Summary: Accepting OCs . OC-fic. After a series of cases reveal the threat of an occult hellbent on overthrowing Queen Victoria herself, it is up to the countess of the Alexander house and her subordinates to bring them to justice... with some otherworldly help.


**Before we begin!**

Hello all! Bottom line, I'm having a hard time coming up with OCs for this fanfic and I need your help!

Here are a few ground rules I want to go over (please read all of them as failure to follow them may result in your character not be accepted):

1. No Mary-Sues/Gary-Stus. I will be paying _very_ close attention to your OCs and if I find that they're Mary Sues, I will not accept them. No ifs, ands or buts. I want to see well balanced characters that have room for character development.

**Just because you submitted your OC, don't assume that they're automatically in the story!** Like I said, I'll be reviewing these and keeping an eye out for Mary Sueness. I am _really_ picky when it comes to OCs.

The following positions for the Alexander house are available: **countess, countess' younger sibling (optional, but I thought it'd be pretty fun), maid, chef, gardener and steward. I am taking the butler.**

Other races besides humans (such as Shinigami) are welcome... but concerning the Alexander house, I don't want five hundred demons and one (or two depending on if we get a sibling as well) human. Diversity, please!

No OCs related to the canons. End of discussion.

I will be accepting OCs for the Alexander house until the 20th of April. Other OCs are also welcome.

Here's the character sheet:

Alexander House

Name: (if the countess or the countess' sibling, the last name will be, of course, Alexander)

Age: (for the countess, between the ages of 12 and 19; for the sibling, 10 to 18)

Gender:

Race: (countess and countess' sibling _must_ be human)

Profession: (basically, any of the positions stated in the rules unless you are not part of the Alexander house)

Physical appearance: (please no multicolored haired and/or eyed people... it's really over done; for the countess: add where on their body their contract seal is)

Clothing: (think Victorian Era)

Personality: (good _and_ bad traits please)

Bio: (not too long, but not too short either, but must be detailed; for the countess: add what their wish was that put her in a contract)

Romance?: (do you want your character to be in a pairing? Yes or no; if yes, what sexuality is your character?)

Other: (anything you want to mention that I did not put in here)

Here's my character, who will be shown as an example:

Name: Eric Goethe

Age: Appears to be twenty seven

Gender: Male

Race: Demon

Profession: Butler

Physical appearance: A rather tall and well built man, standing at about six feet and one inch, Eric has long black hair that's tied up in a low ponytail and light blue eyes. Though one rarely sees his actual face, as it's covered by a mask, he seems to be pale as evidenced by when he removes his gloves and his skin is revealed.

Clothing: Typical Victorian Era butler suit, complete with a white porcelain mask that covers the entirety of his face (save for his eyes) and a pair of white gloves. Underneath his gloves, he has black nail polish.

Personality: Though he may come off as a stereotypical butler at first, as one converses with Eric, it turns out he's not only charming, playful and easygoing, but he's also a flirt. If it moves, he'll hit on it and, being the pervert he is, will also try to seduce his victim if he thinks he'll get lucky, be they man or woman, single or taken. Sometimes he succeeds, other times, not. In terms of "loving" others, he's a "one night stand" kind of guy; as in, he'll love you one moment, then dump you the next. Despite this, he acts chilvarous and polite towards everyone... even though half the time he's trying to gain your trust so he can manipulate you later. The other half of the time, though, it's sincere. Eric is completely fascinated and amused by humans, which was part of the reason why he entered a contract with Countess Alexander in the first place. However, he's still clueless about certain human customs such as funerals. Although he claims that he cares little for the countess, he's secretly growing a soft spot for her.

Bio: Eric has been around for a long time and has earned a living serving master after master throughout the ages. His interactions with his masters often went like this: be summoned, follow the order given, then disappear and go do whatever he likes, away from other humans, which is why he is clueless about certain customs in the first place. But after fulfilling the contract of his last master and devouring his soul, something odd happened that made Eric as he is today. His master's young son, who witnessed the death of his father, ran up to Eric and tried to hurt him, while crying at the same time. Eric didn't understand why humans would mourn the loss of one of their kind; demons never did that. So, after putting his late master's home behind him, he began to grow curious as to what exactly he was missing of the human world. After forming a contract with the countess Alexander, Eric decided to take the chance to explore a bit more of the human world.

The mask was a gift from his previous master shortly before having his soul consumed. Eric wears it because, apparently, it's human tradition to grant the dead's last wish; and when you're a demon, you don't exactly want to be found out what you are, now do you?

Romance?: Yes; he's bisexual.

Other: Nothing to mention at the moment.

That is all... let's see those submissions now! You can submit them in either the reviews or PMs. If you have any questions, PM me.


End file.
